The Hungry Games - Rude Feud
by Lordtoxicchippo243
Summary: Anvil and Chippy have their rudeness separated from them. Based on the banned Dexter's Laboratory episode "Rude Removal".
**Disclaimer: This story was written for comedic purposes so please don't take it seriously.**

cut to Anvil and Chippy at Ruben's office

Ruben: YOU GUYS AREN'T SATATNIC ENOUGH

Anvil: What do you mean

Chippy: We drown those puppies like you told us too

Ruben: You need to torture the tribes more

Anvil: I pit pudding in Chloe's underpants

Ruben: Weak

Chippy: I told Abby the only the thing is giving head and she managed to do the opposite

Ruben: PATHETIC so I need you guys to speak it my machine

Anvil: What The Hay does this do

Ruben: I'll show you *presses a button*

*The button sucks up Anvil's and Chippy's rudeness*

Ruben: Here is how I want you guys to act

Rude Anvil: *walks out of the machine* what's up mother fuckers

screen turns static for second and it cuts to BWBW Barney

BWBW Barney: Hey gay fuck that's my fucking line

Cut back to Ruben's Lair

Rude Chippy: I'm going to fuck up the other tribes

Chippy: Your going to fuck the other tribes

Rude Chippy: Shut up you autistic twat

Chippy: We were cloned form me so your most likely autistic too

Rude Chippy: Whatever i'm going to Chloe's house

At Chloe's house

Chloe: Oh hi Chippy wanna eat some cereal and we can watch the JFK shootings I have on tape

Rude Chippy: Ok slut

In the living room

Rude Chippy: *eats the cereal* What cereal is this and which fucker bought it

Chloe: It's Total and my uncle picked it out

Rude Chippy: TELL HIM THIS TATSES LIKE FUCKING SHIT

Tourettes Guy: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT TOTAL

Rude Chippy: It tastes like shit *tilts the fridge on him and TG gets crushed*

Tourettes Guy: JESUSE CRAP I FEEL LIKE A FAT ASS LANDED ON ME

Chloe: Now what do you want to eat

Rude Chippy: I WANT YOU TO EAT THIS SHIT *grabs an Urn*

Chloe: THOSE ARE TIMMY'S ASHES AFTER HE DIED ARE YOU SHITTING ME

Rude Chippy: EAT IT YOU FUCKER OR RUBEN WILL COME AND KILL YOU

Chloe: *scoops out a piece and chews on it*

Later at the Starbucks/Littlest Pet Shop

Rude Anvil: *drinking Hazel Nut coffee* THIS TASTES LIKE A FAT SWEATY BLACK GUY'S CLEVELAND STEAMER

Blythe: Well sorry it's not my fault Mrs. Twombly's all timer's is getting worst

Blythe: Yesterday she still thought she was cable of Kung Fu Quitting she ended up getting the sewinf needle stuck in her vagina and she to go to the hospital

Blythe: It took two hours to remove due for the only thing the doctors had was a pair or twisters it was so horrible to watch

Rude Anvil: *laughing*

Blythe: ANVIL ARE YOU LAUGHING

Rude Anvil: Mrs. Twombly is an ass

Blythe: FUCK YOU I'M BEING SERIOUS

Rude Anvil: How's this for being serious you f****t *puts all of her Play Flurry issues into a paper shredder*

Blythe: GET YOUR FAT PUSSY OUT OF HERE NOW

Later

Johnny Test: *showing Matthew Davis the wikipedia page for Johnny Show (tv show)* SEE MY SHOW END IN 2014 SO NOW CAN YOU STOP FUCKING BITCHING ABOUT YOU PUSSY

Matthew Davis: How about never you retarded gay dick sucking twat

Rude Anvil: Hey Johnny

Johnny Test: What the fuck do you want?

Rude Chippy: Your neck is ugly

Matthew Davis: True dat

Johnny Test: Hey!

Rude Anvil: So we got you neckacle

Rude Chippy: Made with rope

Johnny Test: Ok *put it on*

The neckacle is actually a gallow and it chokes him to death

Johnny Test: *starts choking* woah didn't se that coming *dies*

Matthew Davis: THANK YOU GUYS YOU AMAZING I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU GUYS

At the kitchen of his house

Matthew Davis: Why the fuck do you guys want me here

Rude Chippy: So we this! *puts his cat in the microwave*

Rude Anvil: And this *starts urinating on Matthew Davis' DVD collection*

Rude Chippy: And this *pours gas on Him and all over the kitchen*

Matthew Davis: *gets out a pair of Socker Boppers* YOU FUCKING MESSED WITH THE WRONG PERSON YOU HERE ME

Rude Anvil: Before we live I just want to say some bad news

Matthew Davis: What?

Rude Chippy and Rude Anvil: We're smokers *throw there cigarettes at Matthew Davis as they run*

Matthew Davis: *gets let on fire*

At Eric Feeble's House

Eric: Finally I made the paper proving I did not touch that little girl

Clarie: You mean the paper Brain is chewing on

Brain: *chewing on Eric's paper*

Eric: STOP THAT BRAIN *pulls it and realizes half of it was eaten*

Eric: DAMNIT BRAIN NOW I HAVE TO GO RETYPE THE PART THAT'S MISSING *stress vein beats*

In Eric's room

Eric: *typing*

Rude Anvil: Ew you use windows vista

Eric: Yes cause it's cheap

Rude Chippy: And your using internet explorer f****

Eric: STOP FUCKING MOCKING ME JUST FOR THE PROGRAM I USE JESUE TAPPING DANCING CHRIST YOU WANKERS *stress vein beats*

Rude Anvil: *pees on Eric's computer*

Eric: STOP FUCKING PISSING EVERYWHERE

Rude Chippy: *sets Eric's room on fire*

Eric: *runs out*

Clarie: I'm so cold

Eric: Here use this allgery friendly blanket

Rude Anvil: Your father is a cunt dick-face

Rude Chippy: Use this table cloth instead

Clarie: *puts in around her shoulder and gets a rash*

Eric: *runs out* HOW COULD THIS BLOODY DAY GET ANY WORST!?

Hannsen: Oh hi there Eric mind having a shit right over there

Eric: *stress vein chokes him*

Later at Ruben's lair

Ruben: *watching Rude Anvil and Rude Chippy's antics* HA HA HA

Anvil: Can you get rid of the clones

Ruben: Why?

Chippy: There annoying

Ruben: Hey they might do something important you know

Sudden Hitler comes crashing in a flying machine

Hitler: nazis ! kidnappen diese Verzögerung cunts und ripp von dort Schwänze und Tölpel

Nazis: *kidnap Anvil and Chippy*

Later on the news

Chet: This just in Hitler has came to life and is now taking over The Area

In Hitler's flying machine

Anvil: Untie us now!

Hitler: nicht außer Amboss haben Sie schöne Brüste

Chippy: Someone please save us

Rude Anvil: *sees Hitler* Hey Hitler where did you get your outfit the dollar store

Rude Chippy: Where did you get your hair pubic hairs r us

Hitler: fick euch nazis Tötet sie!

Rude Anvil and Rude Chippy: *start murdering the nazis*

One blood orgy later

Hitler: oh Scheiße Sie cunts soll mein warth Gesicht

Rude Anvil: *rips off Hitler's dick and eats it*

Rude Chippy: *rips off Hitler's face*

Hitler: *dies form blood loss*

Later

Anvil: Ruben I guess you were right

Chippy: Our Rude Clones saved us

Rude Anvil: Fuck you guys

Rude Chippy: I'm going to play GTA 5 with Rude Anvil N***as

Ruben: You see kids it's ok to be rude sometimes

Ruben,Anvil and Chippy: *laugh but get blown up*

Cut to BWBW Barney

BWBW Barney: That's for stealing my life


End file.
